


Heart Rate Monitor

by DawnSkull



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.





	Heart Rate Monitor

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

Dread fills Jinwoo's heart as he looks on, watching as the heart rate monitor creates spikes that resemble life. The one man whom he loves so much lies limp on the hospital bed, breaths shallow, barely holding on.

Jinwoo grips hard on the edge of his seat, his own heart beating in an unhealthy speed. Tears well up in his eyes that were already rimmed with red from endless crying. Through blurry eyes he sees one of the most beautiful beings smile, and he cries, because the thought of not being able to see it ever again grapples at his heart.

He can't stand it anymore. It's too much for him. He stuff his face into his quivering hands and lets himself sob.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

It's over. Jinwoo feels like he had just lost a part of his soul.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Babe, I'm home- babe? Jinu what- Why are you crying? Are you-... ugh, you're watching dramas again?"

"I c-can't help it, Mino. My favorite character died! NOW HUG ME I'M SAD."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, JINU."

**Author's Note:**

> Why I wrote this, you ask? Shrugs.  
> It was the most random thing and I had it stashed away for some time.  
> I'll probably get around writing a proper Winner fic a little later~
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone got some prompts?


End file.
